Zomom
– Zeti, jeden z członków grupy Deadly Six, oraz antagonista w grze Sonic Lost World. Zomom był zmuszony współpracować z Doktorem Eggmanem, który zmuszał go do posłuszeństwa, za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli. Kiedy Sonic pozbył się przedmiotu, Zomom i pozostali Zeti wyzwolili się spod kontroli Doktora Eggmana. Następnie zamierzali zemścić się na naukowcu i niebieskim jeżu, wysysając energię ze świata, ale zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Zomom jest wyjątkowo grubym i silnym Zeti. Jest powolny, ale pod jego masą kryje się miażdżąca siła. Lubi jedzenie, jedzenie i więcej jedzenia. Jego ulubionymi posiłkami są wielkie kanapki, pieczone kurczaki i kolczaste, niebieskie jeże. Historia Wczesne życie Na kilka lat przed wydarzeniami w Sonic Lost World, Zomom wraz z innymi Zeti dołączył do Deadly Six. Sonic Lost World thumb|250px|left|Zomom spożywa kanapkę przed walką z Soniciem W Sonic Lost World, Zomom i Deadly Six natknęli się na Doktora Eggmana, który zniewolił ich wykorzystując Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Zeti musieli pomagać Eggmanowi w jego planach, głównie porywając zwierzątka z Lost Hex, w celu zasilenia armii badników. Eggman rozkazał Zomomowi ruszyć do Desert Ruins, aby tam zatrzymać Sonica. Na zachętę, doktor rzucił mu wielką kanapkę. Ucieszony Zomom pobiegł ze swoim posiłkiem do Desert Ruins, gdzie Sonic zastał go konsumującego wielką kanapkę. Niebieski jeż próbował się do niego dostać i wytłumaczyć mu że powinien zachowywać się grzeczniej i uprawiać więcej sportu. Zomom jednak kilkakrotnie uderzył Sonica swoją kanapkę. Postanowił się wycofać, kiedy zauważył że zapomniał musztardy. Sonic ścigał go go leśnej części Desert Ruins, gdzie Zomom został po raz pierwszy pokonany przez niebieskiego jeża. Później Sonic znowu pokonał go na pustyni. Eggman postanowił ukarać Deadly Six za ich niekompetencję w walce z Soniciem, grając na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Jednak niebieski jeż wytrącił ją doktorowi z ręki. Zomom i jego towarzysze stali się wolni i postanowili dokonać zemsty. Zeti przejęli kontrolę nad badnikami i skierowali je przeciwko Eggmanowi i Sonicowi. Obaj jednak uciekli, choć ponieśli przy tym pewne straty. Zomom i Zazz zniszczyli bowiem Egg Mobile. thumb|250px|Zomom, Zazz i Mistrz Zik w Lava Mountain Po powrocie do bazy Eggmana, Deadly Six postanowili wykorzystać jego Ekstraktor do pozbawienia świata Sonica całej energii życiowej, aby uczynić samych siebie niewyobrażalnie potężnymi. Zomom nie pragnął teraz niczego innego, jak zmiażdżenia Eggmana. Gdy Mistrz Zik zapytał go czy chciałby również zjeść doktora, Zomom odpowiedział twierdząco. Zik wykorzystał także Zomoma do zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności, przydatnych w walce z Soniciem. Później Zomom pomógł Zavokowi zastawić pułapkę na Sonica w Silent Forest, ponieważ planował on zamienić Sonica w robota. Jednakże zamiast niebieskiego jeża w kapsule-pułapce znalazł się Tails. Zomom został zganiony przez Zavoka za pomyłkę. Jednakże przywódca Deadly Six postanowił obrócić sprawę na swoją korzyść. Zomom pomógł Zavokowi w przygotowaniu robotyzacji Tailsa. Przed odejściem Zeti położył obok lisa swoją kanapkę (wykałaczka z tej kanapki pomogła Tailsowi przeprogramować maszynę robotyzującą). Gdy Sonic, Eggman, Orbot i Cubot przemierzali most nad lawą w Lava Mountain, Zomom i Zazz zaatakowali ich. Dzięki pochłoniętej energii życiowej, Zeti byli na tyle silni aby rzucać w most wielkimi głazami. Udało im się zniszczyć metalowy most, a także zrzucić Eggmana, Orbota i Cubota do rzeki lawy. Sonic jednak uciekł im. Zomomdołączył następnie do Zazza i Mistrza Zika, podczas ostatecznej walki z Soniciem. Wszyscy trzej zostali jednak pokonani. Dalsze losy Zomoma nie są do końca jasne, ale najprawdopodobniej przeżył.Nie wiadomo dokładnie co stało się z Zomomem o porażce w ostatniej walce. W wersji na Wii U, znika w obłoku dymu, zaś w wersji na 3DS-a - odlatuje jak podczas poprzednich walk. Pod koniec gry Eggman mówi że znajdzie kolejną Kakofoniczną Muszlę i Zeti ponownie będą mu służyć, co sugeruje że członkowie Deadly Six przeżyli. W innych grach Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|Trofeum Deadly Six Zomom pojawia się w wersji na Wii U jako część trofeum Deadly Six. Charakterystyka Osobowość Dwiema głównymi wadami Zomoma są jego apetyt oraz dość niski poziom inteligencji. Nie jest zbyt bystry, toteż czasami przez przypadek może narobić sobie kłopotów. Potrzebuje również czasu, aby zrozumieć niektóre rzeczy, np. co Sonic mu powiedział lub aby się zorientować, że nie złapali Sonica, a Tailsa. Pomimo tego, Zomom stara się nie wychodzić na głupiego i unika kłopotliwych sytuacji. Zomom jest bardzo żarłoczny. Wystarczy, że zobaczy lub usłyszy coś o jedzeniu, a natychmiast robi się głodny. Lubi jeść do takiego stopnia, że można go zmotywować lub zdekoncentrować za pomocą jedzenia. Praktycznie zawsze jest widziany z kanapką, rzadziej z innymi potrawami. Zomom jest wrażliwy na punkcie swojego wyglądu. Chociaż nic nie robi w kierunku zmiany swojego wyglądu, to gdy ktoś nazwie go grubym lub zażartuje z jego wyglądu, rani go to emocjonalnie i wywołuje zdenerwowanie. Podobnie jak inni członkowie Deadly Six, Zomom jest zły i okrutny. Cieszy się z czyjegoś cierpienia i nie ma żadnych zahamowań, aby mówić o wywoływaniu ogromnych zniszczeń na swoją korzyść. Zomom jest również mściwy. Gdy został uwolniony od władzy Eggmana, rzucił się na niego, wyrzucając go z Eggmobilu i niszcząc pojazd. Później również chciał go zjeść. Wygląd Zomom jest pulchnym Zetim. Górna część jego ciała jest koloru pomarańczowego. Ma grube ręce zakończone pięciopalczastymi dłoniami. Dolna część jego ciała jest cała czarna. Nogi Zomoma są króciutkie i ledwo zauważalne. Są one zakończone płaskimi stopami z trzema pazurami: dwoma z przodu i jednym z tyłu. Ma również krótki ogon. Głowa Zomoma wydaje się być zrośnięta z tułowiem. W przeciwieństwie do innych Zeti, Zomom jest łysy. Ma pięć małych, czerwono-czarnych rogów na głowie. Jego oczy mają jasnożółte twardówki i czerwone tęczówki. Oczy otoczone są czarnymi obwódkami. Zomom ma grube, żółte wargi. Nie ma niektórych zębów. Ponadto nie są one ostre jak u innych Zeti, ale kanciaste. Zomom nosi kolczaste bransolety na rękach. Moce i umiejętności Zomom posiada dużą siłę fizyczną. Pomimo swoich rozmiarów, Zomom potrafi poruszać się bardzo szybko - potrafi kręcić się wokół własnej osi na tyle szybko, że jest w stanie wytworzyć tornado. Zomom potrafi użyć swojej wagi do walki. Może on uderzać w podłoże z dużą siłą i jest ona na tyle duża, by wywołać wstrząsy. Poza tymi zdolnościami fizycznymi, Zomom potrafi bardzo dobrze kopać w ziemi i poruszać się przy tym bardzo szybko, nawet szybciej niż Yellow Drill. Potrafi również wytworzyć i wystrzelić żółte kule energii. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Zomom potrafi również latać. Zomom, tak jak wszystkie Zeti, potrafi manipulować polem magnetycznym i kontrolować elektronikę za pomocą myśli. Może tak przejąć kontrolę nad maszynami lub robotami, np. badnikami. Aby to zrobić, Zomom dotyka swojego czoła patrząc na obiekt docelowy. Gdy uda mu się przejąć kontrolę nad maszyną, może wydawać jej polecenia za pomocą ruchu rąk. Poza przydatnymi umiejętnościami, Zomom posiada nieograniczony apetyt, który może zostać pobudzony, gdy ktoś wspomni o jedzeniu. Potrafi również zjeść duże ilości jedzenia, które przewyższają jego rozmiar. Boss thumb|189x189px|Zomom podczas walki w Zonie 4 Zomom jest drugim bossem w grze. Gracz walczy z nim w drugiej i czwartej zonie (Wii U) lub zonie z bossem (3DS) świata Desert Ruins. Podczas walki używa wielkiej, totemowej głowy. Walki różnią się między sobą w zależności od zony i konsoli. W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|150px|Zomom w komiksieZomom pojawił się na krótko w komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013 opublikowanym przez Archie Comics, który jest prequelem do wydarzeń w Sonic Lost World. W komiksie, Zomom, razem z innymi Zeti, został zniewolony przez Eggmana za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli, a następnie poszedł szukać zwierzątek dla Eggmana. Cytaty Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Deadly Six koncept.png Artwork Zomom.png|''Sonic Lost World'' SLW zomom.png|''Sonic Lost World'' SLW zomom 2.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Sonic Runners karta 37.png|''Sonic Runners'' Modele Lost World Model Zomom.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Ciekawostki * Zomom ma najwięcej rogów spośród członków Deadly Six. * Zomom jest najcięższym Zeti w Deadly Six. * Zomom jako jedyny w Zabójczej Szóstce nie ma włosów. * Imię Zomoma może być nawiązaniem do onomatopei Om nom nom, oznaczającej jedzenie. * Zomom jako jedyny wspomina, że miał rodzinę ("Mom was right, I'm a failure!"). Może to sugerować, że istnieją lub istnieli inni Zeti. * W Lava Mountain, Zeena nawiązuje do Zomoma, mówiąc "That's it! I'm going to turn you into a blue snowcone and feed you to that glutton Zomom, because I'm on a diet and can't eat snowcones!". Jest to jedyna sytuacja w grze, gdzie Zomom jest nazwany po imieniu. Przypisy Kategoria:Zeti Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni